ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Aigo
Ultraman Aigo is an Ultra that was created by and experimented on by the Planetary Invasion Syndicate. He seeks revenge on all aliens for the torment he was put through. History After the loss of Ultraman Yugo, the Planetary Invasion Syndicate turned their efforts to create a replacement for their lost weapon. With the data and genetic samples acquired from Yugo, the smartest aliens worked to produce a life form with the potential to replicate and surpass Ultraman Yugo. The resulting organism was named 'Ultraman Aigo'. The artificial being was tortured and experimented upon ruthlessly to make up for the lost data from Yugo. Every second he knew was agony, burning an intense hatred of all alien life into his consciousness. Before he could share the same fate Yugo almost did, he was rescued by one of the scientists, an Alien Metron that had had a change of heart. In return for his kindness, Aigo cut the helpless alien down and escaped to Earth with the Tiga and Gomora DNA Orbs. Profile Stats * Height: 44 m ** Ultimate Darkness: 47 m * Weight: 38,000 t ** Ultimate Darkness: 43,000 t * Age: A few months * Time Limit: 3 minutes * Weakness: Like most Ultras, Aigo is weak against cold temperatures. * Hobbies: TBA * Likes: TBA * Dislikes: Aliens Relationships * Ultraman Yugo (Ally) * Ultraman Xenon (Ally, Superior) * Planetary Invasion Syndicate (Archenemies) ** Alien Diabolus * MEV (Allies) Body Features - Fusion Sets= - Ultimate Darkness= * Ulti Kaizer Core: An organ on Aigo's chest, surrounding his Color Timer, which resembles Dark Zagi's Energy Core. * Ulti Kaizer Claws: Aigo's hands can develop long, sharp talons. }} }} Transformation Nikushimi Ikari first places a Ultra and Kaiju DNA Orb into the Aigo Brace's holder, causing apparitions of the Ultra and Kaiju to appear as he closes the lid. He presses the button on its hilt to scan the orbs and transform into Aigo. Forms - Fusion Set= |-| 2= |-| 3= Aigo's default form with the most balance in terms of ability perimeters which uses assets of Ultraman Tiga and Gomora. Techniques Special * Super Zepellitory Burst: Aigo radiates energy across his body, channeling it to his forehead crystal, before putting his arms in an "L" position, with his open palm in front of his face. A beam is fired from his head, interacting with the energy in his hand before he twists it to the usual Ultra Beam position to fire out a purple energy wave wrapped in oscillating white bolts. ** EX Super Zepellitory Flash: Charged the same way as the Super Zepellitory Burst, Aigo channels the energy to his Color Timer and touches his hands to it, firing a purple energy wave more powerful than the former attack. * Multi Slice Wave: Aigo puts his hands to his shoulders, then thrusts them forward, firing two cutting white lasers from the tips of his protectors. * Hand Light Missile: Charged in a similar manner to Tiga's Hand Slash, Aigo can rapidly fire pink energy blasts from his hands or forehead crystal. Physical * Aigo Megaton Punch: A powerful punch attack charged with energy. * Aigo Megaton Kick: A variety of powerful kick attacks. * Aigo Megaton Chop: A powerful chop attack, which can leave fatal wounds. * Aigo Pegasus: Aigo grabs the opponent by the head and neck and throws them. * Pitfall Burrow Tactics: Aigo tunnels into the ground and digs out a pit below his opponent. The pit then collapses, as the foe falls into it and explodes. Other * Aigo Protector: Aigo generates a circular barrier to block enemy projectiles. * Aigo Prison Sphere: Aigo can fire a beam from his forehead crystal, which encases his opponent in an energy orb. * Timer Flash Field: Aigo releases a flash of light from his Color Timer, which forms a protective barrier around himself, and confuses anyone nearby. Abilities * Brave Type Channeling: A momentary power boost which calls upon the power of Tiga's Type Changes, drastically increasing Aigo's strength and speed. * Extraordinary Jumper: Aigo can easily jump to incredible heights. * Burrowing: Aigo can burrow underground at high speeds, as shown in his Pitfall Burrow Tactics. - Ultimate Darkness= Ultimate Darkness 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Aigo's darkness-based form, empowering his heartless nature to new extremes by using assets of Ultraman Belial and Dark Zagi. Techniques Special * Black Deathcium Lightning: Aigo can emit an extremely powerful beam of dark energy from his vertical right arm, with his left placed on the back of it. * Geno Gravity Current: By stretching both of his arms forward, Aigo releases a series of lightning bolts which interrupt the target's gravitational field. These can be used to suspend the foe in the air or rip them apart with gravity waves. ** Geno Galaxy Current: Aigo fires an energy bolt up into the sky, which calls asteroids down from space. Upon impact with his opponents or the ground, the asteroids release multiple Geno Gravity Currents. * Inferno Ball Shot: Aigo can rapidly fire small dark fireballs from his knuckles. They have incredible force behind them. * Inferno Through Eye: Aigo can emit rays of intense light and heat from his eyes to light up dark areas. He can also use this as an attack. Physical * Ulti Dark Punch: Aigo charges his fist with gravitational energy and performs an extremely powerful punch. * Ulti Dark Kick: A super-powerful kick attack which generates gravitational shockwaves. * Ulti Dark Elbow: A powerful elbow strike charged by gravity waves, delivered at terrifying speeds. * Ulti Dark Spinner: Aigo curls into a ball and spins at high speeds, drilling through the target in midair. Other * Kaizer Field A: A more powerful version of Dark Field G which Aigo can summon. It empowers him and his allies while weakening opponents, and he is capable of manipulating its environment to his will via Belial's illusion powers. * Travel Void Orb: Aigo is capable of generating a pitch-black travel sphere to fly at high speeds through space. It can travel faster than most other Travel Spheres, and beings of light that touch it will be severely injured. Weapons * Ulti Kaizer Claws: Aigo can extend a set of massive claws from his hands, even larger than Belial's. ** Kaizer Reflection: Aigo slashes a circle in the air and energizes it with his claws to generate a purple energy barrier. ** Spark Scythe Ripper: Aigo's special attack when using the Ulti Kaizer Claws. From the tips of the claws, Aigo releases a massive scythe blade-shaped energy arc that can slice through anything it hits. ** Final Virus Darkness: Aigo stabs the opponent with his claws, releasing a pulse of darkness that absorbs their life force into his own body, leaving nothing but a husk. Abilities * Dark Ultra Power: Using the powers of two infamous Dark Ultras, Aigo gains access to their mastery of dark energy. His stats and abilities are also drastically increased by the dark power flowing through him. ** Minus Energy Aura: In this form, Aigo constantly emits an aura of negative energy, which can awaken monsters nearby and cause ones in the immediate area to become violent. *** Black Hole Mover: Aigo can temporarily empower his Minus Energy aura to surround himself in a more powerful aura of darkness that allows him to accelerate and teleport. ** Durability: Aigo's durability and endurance greatly exceed that of Elder Warrior. ** Strength: Aigo's physical strength in this form is drastically empowered. ** Extraordinary Jumper: Aigo can leap to even greater heights than in Elder Warrior. }} - Fan Submissions= |-| 2= |-| 3= Aigo's form that combines the technique of Leo and dexterity of Valky. Weapons * Valkreo Ring: A pair of spiked nunchucks which Aigo carries. - Kaizer Emperor= Kaizer Emperor 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Aigo's darkest form, using the power of two space tyrants, Ultraman Belial and Alien Empera. Body Features * Dark Gem: A gem made out of solidified darkness, it rests on his forehead. * Dark Mantle: A mantle of darkness. * Claws: Red claws that slash into Ultra Armour like nothing. Techniques Special * Rezolium Death Ray: A mix of Empera and Belial's rays. Can defeat most Ultras in one hit. * Dark Pulse: A psychic energy pulse that knocks down Ultras. }} }} }} - Nikushimi= Aigo's human form, Nikushimi Ikari. TBA }} Combinations The Ultras and Kaiju used in each of Aigo's forms share something in common with each other. Canon * Ultraman Tiga + Gomora = Elder Warrior: The form's name refers to the fact that both Tiga and Gomora originated from millions of years in the past (Tiga coming from the time of an ancient civilization while Gomora is a dinosaur.) In addition, both were originally evil before turning to the light side, similar to the PIS' own plans for Aigo: ** Tiga: Originally the leader of the Dark Giants, but turned against them and became a hero. ** Gomora: A villainous monster in his appearances prior to Ultra Galaxy, in which he was heroic, and several Gomoras have taken the same role since then. * Ultraman Belial + Dark Zagi = Ultimate Darkness: True to the form's name, Belial and Zagi are the two most powerful and influential Dark Ultras. They were both originally good (or made for good in Zagi's case,) before turning evil, betraying their allies (Land of Light for Belial and The Visitors for Zagi,) and coming to command an army of kaiju (Belial's 100 Monster Army and Zagi's Space Beasts.) They have also both met (or at least seen) Ultraman Noa and been defeated by an Ultra wielding his power: ** Belial: As Arch Belial, he was defeated by Ultraman Zero using the Ultimate Aegis, created by Noa. ** Zagi: A manufactured clone of Noa himself, Zagi fought his template at least twice, being killed by him the second time. Fan Submissions * Ultraman Leo + Alien Valky = Scrap: Valky was an initial design for Leo but was scrapped, hence the name. * Ultraman Belial + Alien Empera = Kaiser Emperor: Belial and Empera are Father of Ultra's and the Land of Light's greatest enemies, and are both widely considered the most threatening villains in the Ultra Series. Trivia * There is no trivia. Category:MoarCrossovers Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultraman Yugo Continuity Category:Anti-Hero Category:OrbGeeds Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Fan Secondary Ultras